


Loki as a father

by Aerith_Mon_Kishu



Series: Loki, Romance and Family [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Mighty Thor (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor The Dark World, Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: F/M, fanfic in which you can put any pairing you like because the mother is not mentioned by name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Mon_Kishu/pseuds/Aerith_Mon_Kishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a couple of ideas how Loki would be as a father or someone who becomes a father.<br/>Mother's name not mentioned, so it can be anyone you like ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki as a father

Loki’s eyes studied the tiny features, his gaze never leaving the sleeping form of his daughter while he felt his heart burst with pride. His child... Who would have ever thought he could get so close to a woman without trickery? And also... that he once could be blessed with such an innocent creature. The god could see his beloved in the face of his sleeping offspring. Her skin had a healthy rose hue; the only thing she inherited from him was the ravenblack hair. For that he was endlessly grateful. Of course he had accepted his child with any traits that would appear after this... interbreeding. But she would grow up in Asgard, and he wanted her to have a carefree childhood. Of course Loki would never lie to her about her true heritage, he didn't want her to fall into the same nightmare he had to live through.

The baby stirred and made quiet sounds, contorting its face as if she was about to cry.

Loki reacted quickly and lifted her out of the craddle into his arms. "Hey, my little princess. What is wrong?" He asked soothingly while he rocked the child carefully. "We don't want to wake you mother, do we? She needs her sleep, you know. She is very exhausted..." He hummed the melody of a lullaby his beloved had always sung when the child's tumbling in her belly had kept her awake late at night. The girl almost instantly stopped and raised a tiny hand towards her father's face.

Pride filled him again. "Yes, my little princess, I am here." He shifted the child so that she could grab a finger of his free hand. "You are so strong," Loki marvelled in surprise at her firm grip. "You will be a queen one day and you have to be strong... My little princess." Loki thought about her future. Maybe she would not become the ruler of Asgard, for there was still Thor and his possible offspring in the line. But she was already the crownprincess of Jotunheim for he had claimed his rightful legacy not two months ago. And with him on the throne, contrary to what everyone once believed, peace had flooded all the realms. He had started to repair his birthplace, the Jotuns now finally able to rebuild what was once lost to them, the starvation and greed gone from there features as soon as the winter's plants were growing again, filling the hungry mouths and tearing away the agony in there souls as the first sunlight had lightened the world as well as the Jotun's faces. The realm never had been a warm place, but life could bloom nonetheless. It would take decades and many generations until the hatred and betrayal left their culture but one day... his little princess would, if she wanted to, rule over a realm restored to its former glory. He was doing this for his family, so that his little girl could grow up without fear. And if the Norns blessed him once more, maybe his daughter would also have a brother.  
Loki smiled at that thought. Everyone had expected him to sire a son, a few of them disappointed by his now called 'weakened manhood'. But he didn't care about them. All that mattered was that his family was well, and oh a few hours ago, he had feared for them. Walking the hall up and down, awaiting the midwives to carry good news. Thor had been with him, but what support could a man give him who had not gone this far yet with his own beloved? In the end Odin had entered the hall, a fatherly and delighted smile on his face. 'You have a daughter and she is beautiful.' The Allfather had said, before Loki had stormed out into the corridors, hearing Thor and Odin laughing happily and discussing the feast to celebrate the birth.

He had almost knocked over one of the maids as he tore the door open. But then, as he saw his beloved sitting upright in the bed with their child in her arms, he had almost fallen to his knees. Stunned at the sight and completely captured by the content and proud eyes of his beloved he forgot how to move. In the end his curiosity won and he made slow steps toward the bed, always afraid that his legs could not carry the weight of his pride anymore.

"We have a daughter?" He asked as she smiled up at him, trying to read his expression.

"Yes," she said wearily but with so much love in her voice. Then her features shadowed. "Are you angry that it's not a son?"

Loki shook his head quickly. "No, that's not how I meant it. My love, she is beautiful." He sat down next to her, studying the tiny face. "Oh, she is wonderful." He leaned over and kissed her still wet hair, before he went down further and brushed his lips against hers. "You make me the proudest man in all the nine realms."

Her laughter was sincere and hoarse from the cries as she looked at their daughter again. "She has your hair... and I am sure that you also gave her your mischievous and smart mind."

"One can only hope so," he answered as he gently caressed his daughter's cheek. 

 

Loki gently rocked his child back and forth while he reminisced the last hours. His beloved had soon fallen asleep and he had withdrawn into the nursery to give her the rest she badly needed. The birth had not been easy, although the child had been born a few weeks to early, it had the size of a normal infant. Maybe it had been a good thing that his daughter had been a preterm. She was healthy and happy, that's what mattered. As soon as she got a little bit older he would ask Odin if there was a possibility to change her stature so that she could live more easily beneath the Aesir. But right now these difficulties were far in the future.

The god started to wonder if his daughter had inherited any of his magical traits. With her genes she could become one of the most powerful sorceress in all the nine realms.


End file.
